A life at Hogwarts
by noisyamie
Summary: Amie Black's life before and at Hogwarts
1. The Beginning

Amie sat on her bed; her eyes fixed on a small toy she had been given for her birthday on the other side of the room. Her mind focused on how to get revenge on her older brother. He had for the 5th time that day wound Amie up so much that she had been sent to her room. The toy began to smoke, although Amie hadn't noticed, she was fixed on revenge and how sweet it would be that she couldn't think of anything else.  
  
There was a knock at the door; Amie eyes were still fixed on the toy when her mum came in. "Amie." she began, Amie turned to look at her but screamed in horror as her mother's clothes burst into flames. She jumped off her bed and ran into the bathroom to get some water as her mother screamed in pain. She chucked the water over her, but it was too late. Amie's mum had died, burnt alive by her own daughter.  
  
Amie fell to the floor in tears, as Toby ran upstairs to see what all the fuss was about. He looked at his mum then at Amie.  
  
"You did this! You killed her!" he hissed  
  
"I didn't, I didn't mean to!" Amie sobbed.  
  
"Get out!" he screamed pointing to the door, "Get out, before you kill someone else!" 


	2. Leaving Home

As Amie ran through the streets all she could think about was Hogwarts. She had received a letter saying she had been accepted. She was ecstatic as her older brother Toby attended Drumstrange. Amie had all her supplies, uniform and everything was packed. Tomorrow was the 1st of September, and Amie would be starting her new life.  
  
Amie sat on the park near her house and began to cry, "Why had this happened? What had she done?" Thoughts ran through her head. She had always known she was different from the rest of the family; she looked nothing like her dad or her brother, and only slightly resembled her mum. She had known her uncle was Sirius Black and that he had gone to jail for something he hadn't done. But yet there were still some things she didn't understand. Like why she felt so much pain inside every day, like she felt that she didn't belong with her family and like there was someone missing in her life.  
  
Amie snuck back into the house and grabbed her stuff, it was far too heavy for her but she managed. She grabbed her muggle money from her draw and shoved it in her pocket. If she were to go anywhere she would have to use the last of her muggle money to get there. Amie checked that her key to her Gringotts account was still safe in her trunk and that she had some money for the train to Hogwarts.  
  
Everything was ready; Amie left a note on the kitchen table and walked out the house. She stopped as she reached the end of the road and looked back, she took a deep breath and made her way to the local train station, next stop King's Cross, then its off to Hogwarts. 


	3. The Meeting

Amie arrived Kings Cross and looked around her, there were too many people around, all of which were looking at her strangely. She picked up her stuff and made her way to a bench near platforms 9 and 10 as eyes followed her. Amie sighed and sat down. She didn't know where to go, or what was going to happen to her.  
  
A girl walked past her arguing with another girl. Amie didn't make anything of it until she heard them say the magic word she had been waiting for 'Hogwarts'. Amie jumped off of the bench and started following them.  
  
"Just make sure you're a Gryffindor!" called the other girl. Amie plucked up all her courage and walked towards the younger girl.  
  
"Excuse me!" She called out to the girl, the girl turned around and looked at her. Amie's heart thumped as she looked at her. "Can I go through the barrier with you? It's just I'm alone."  
  
"Sure! I'm Rosie by the way."  
  
"I'm Amie, Amie Black." Amie smiled as she shook Rosie's hand.  
  
Behind them there were voices of other students. Amie looked towards Rosie who by the looks of it had been frozen. Amie rolled her eyes as she looked behind her. There was a cue of people wanting to get into the platform. Amie grabbed Rosie's arm and dragged her in. "People these days, they really should be more patient. Don't you think Rosie?" Amie chuckled to herself.  
  
"I think he was gorgeous!" sighed Rosie.  
  
"Come on Rosie!" she said tugging her arm, "He seems to be rude and not very nice!"  
  
"He sounds perfect." Rosie stopped and looked around, as did Amie. "Why is everyone staring at us?"  
  
"Don't know. Probably because we have the same eyes, that's all." Amie shrugged as she stepped on the train. She knew something was weird about their meeting but didn't know what. She convinced herself that she and Rosie looked nothing alike and that they were just going to be good friends. 


	4. The Sorting

Coming off the train Amie asked Rosie about her life, although Amie felt she already knew everything about her. She knew that Rosie didn't really want to talk to her and that Rosie was too busy thinking about Robert.  
  
Amie sat on the stool with the sorting hat on her head. "You're good hearted. Pure and brave, but hmm. what's this evil seems to be lurking, along with immense power. You are destined for great things my dear. We'll put you in Slytherin, no. make that GRYFFINDOR!" Amie smiled, took a deep breath and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She watched as Rosie stepped up to the stool and had the hat placed on her. Amie smiled to herself. She didn't need to be told what house Rosie was going to be in. She already knew it.  
  
The sorting house roared "GRYFFINDOR" after some time and Rosie came to sit next to Amie. She smiled at Rosie expecting a smile in return, but Rosie was too busy watching Robert Draconis being sorted to take any notice of her. Amie watched Rosie's face fall as Robert walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Poor Rosie, she seems to really like him," Amie thought to herself, "If only he liked her back."  
  
To Amie's surprise Rosie yelled at her, "DON'T YOU DARE POOR ROSIE ME! I GOT HURT ENOUGH AT THE GRANGERS I DON'T WANT SYMPATHY; HE DOESN'T LIKE ME DOES HE? HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I EXISIT!" Rosie swung her legs over the bench, stood up and walked out.  
  
"ROSIE!" Amie yelled, but it was too late Rosie had gone.  
  
Amie put her face in her hands and shook her head as every one turned to look at her, while Robert snuck out of the hall. "Typical" she thought to herself as she sat there trying to ignore every one. 


	5. Potions Class

Amie, for the 5th time that week, watched Rosie as she got in trouble with the Slytherins, amused. There was nothing really she could do to help, Rosie had got herself into the mess, and as far as Amie was concerned, she was going to get herself out. This time she had dyed the whole of Slytherin's 5th years hair green. Amie found it amazing that even keeping an eye on her almost 24/7 she still managed to cause trouble without Amie catching her. She looked over to the Slytherin table to see Robert getting in trouble with the Gryffindors. Amie sighed to herself. She was going to have a handful if Robert and Rosie became friends.  
  
Amie checked her watch they had 2 minutes to get down to the dungeons before potions started. Amie grabbed Rosie; pulled her out of the fight she was almost in and made her way down to potions. It was the day before the Halloween Ball; Amie was praying that Rosie didn't get into any trouble in her next lesson so that she could go. Snape however was in a bad mood, as per usual. All hope of Rosie or Robert going was lost.  
  
True to their form Rosie and Robert played up all lesson. Snape had taken 15 points from Gryffindor 5 minutes into the lesson. Rosie had flicked a spider at one of the snickering Slytherins, which made the girl shriek and jump out of her chair. Amie laughed slightly to herself. She had deserved it.  
  
"That's it Miss Granger! Detention tonight, with Flich!" bellowed Snape as crossed the classroom. Amie whimpered, "Got something to say?" he hissed at Amie, spitting in her face.  
  
"It was my fault sir! She had nothing to do with it!" said Robert as he stood up. Amie and Rosie looked at each other then to Robert. Snape wouldn't have it.  
  
"I don't believe you Draconis, because of your actions both of you are going to be staying in here tomorrow night working, while the rest of us attend the Halloween Ball and have fun." He hissed, "Class Dismissed"  
  
Amie's heart dropped, she only knew two people, and those two people were going to be in detention. She wasn't going to have fun at the Halloween Ball. 


	6. The Halloween Ball

Amie arrived at the Halloween Ball and sat in the corner, sure she looked fabulous in her Long Gothic dress but she didn't feel special. As per usual she was ignored as she came into the Hall, her heart sank but she should have known. A part of her wished that they noticed her. "Hey Rosie, I thought you were in detention!" came a small voice. Amie turned to her; she had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. It was Emily, Rosie's friend. Amie should have known. The only person to talk to her and she calls her Rosie.  
  
Amie smiled sweetly although she felt like she wanted to curl up and die. "She is" Amie replied, she sighed again as the girl raised her eyebrow confused. "My name is Amie Black. Rosie Granger is my best friend. People are always calling me Rosie. It's annoying. It's not like we look alike or anything!" She stood up and headed to get herself a drink leaving the small blonde girl confused. "I might as well go check on Rosie." She thought to herself as she walked out of the Hall and down the corridor.  
  
Once Amie reached the dungeons she peaked her head through the door to see Rosie and Rob dancing. She slid down the wall next to the door and began to cry silently. She felt alone. No one ever wanted to talk to her, the only person who bothered with her was Rosie and now that she had Rob she wasn't going to want to talk to Amie anymore. Amie stood up and ran back up to the Gryffindor dorms. Amie didn't belong in Gryffindor she knew it; every one seemed to hiss at her when she walked in or worse, ignore her completely. Amie wondered if she died would anyone miss her.  
  
As she curled herself in a ball on her bed she remembered what the sorting hat said. Should she really have been put in Slytherin? It would have explained a few things. Amie's mind was deep in thought until she finally fell asleep. 


End file.
